Eighteen Forever
by Garota Anonima
Summary: "- Vocês sentem que cheiro? –David pediu interessado, encostando-se na mureta. Novamente o silêncio  - A liberdade! – Abby respondeu sem abrir os olhos, ou fazer qualquer movimento." Fandom Simple Plan.


**Título:** Eighteen forever  
**Autora:**Bianca da Silva  
**Shipper:** Inexistente  
**POV: **1ª pessoa – Autumn  
**Musica:** Soco Amaretto - http: / /www .youtube .com/ watch?v=3LE1Bd_wX1M (tire os espaços)  
**Artista: **Brand New  
**Censura:** PG-12 (palavrões)  
**Gênero:** Drama  
**Disclaimer:** Isso realmente aconteceu, eu estou ganhando rios de dinheiro com essa historia e o SP inteiro me pertence; assim como ontem eu e o Pierre nos casamos em uma capela de Las Vegas com o imitador do Elvis como padre e o Willy Wonka como padrinho. É, isso ai. Nada disso aconteceu, eu não ganho nada com isso e o Simple Plan não me pertence.

**Teaser:** _"- Vocês sentem que cheiro? –David pediu interessado, encostando-se na mureta. Novamente o silêncio  
__- A liberdade! – Abby respondeu sem abrir os olhos, ou fazer qualquer movimento."_

**N/A:** Nessa fic o Jeff é, na verdade, a Joanna. HAHA'; ela é das antigas mas não tem o Pat, infelizmente.

**-  
EIGHTEEN FOREVER  
**_By Bibs Northman  
-_

**[Autumn's point of view]**

Pelo décimo oitavo ano seguido, desde que nasci, era verão em Portage, Wisconsin. É uma cidade de pequeno porte, com pouco mais de dez mil habitantes. Entre eles, quarenta por cento tem entre quatorze e vinte anos. E entre estes quarenta por cento, entramos eu e meus amigos. Desde que me entendo por gente convivi com os sete. Não sei por que, e nem como, mas sei que sempre nos demos bem. É legal ter alguém da mesma idade que dividisse quase as mesmas opiniões que você. Ok, que dividisse uma única opinião comigo: Portage era terrível, precisávamos sair dali.

Nina era a primeira a afirmar o mal que o lugar nos fazia, sendo sempre apoiada por Chuck e David. Talvez seja por isso que parte da cidade que a conhecia a criticava. Mas bem, se me permitem dizer, dentre os sete, Nina era a que mais me chamava atenção, a que mais me entendia. Era a minha melhor amiga. Acredito que nenhum de nós jamais viveu como ela. Nina era o tipo de garota que não se importava com que os outros pensassem dela. Costumava dizer que para se viver bem, deveríamos viver na tênue linha entre viver e aproveitar o máximo, e a auto-destruição. Sempre com cuidado para não entrarmos na destruição.

Já Pierre era um garoto normal. Popular na escola e bom nos esportes. Tinha em mente levar adiante sua carreira no windsurf. E bem, ele era bom no que fazia, admito. David, Chuck, Joanna e Sebastien formavam a banda do grupo, o Simple Plan. Acho que não preciso mencionar qual era o objetivo deles não é mesmo? E sim, a banda era boa. Não só porque sou amiga deles, e muitas vezes fiz papel de empresaria. Por ultimo, mas não menos importante, tem Abigail.

Ok, Abby. Talvez a única dos oito que não se importava com o lugar onde havia crescido, e sim com o lugar para onde ia. Havia acabado de ser aceita para cursar direito em Princeton. Sim, ela era nosso pequeno crânio. Posso dizer que éramos bastante competitivas nesse ramo. Eu havia sido aceita em Brown para o curso de letras. Abby foi a única pessoa capaz de competir comigo por algo.

Bem, como eu dizia, era verão em Portage pelo décimo oitavo ano seguido. Era o nosso ultimo verão todos juntos. Formados no colegial, três de nós haviam sido aceitos em faculdades de respeito, quatro estavam atrás de um sonho, e uma única, tinha em mente apenas fugir daquele lugar. E eu não a culpo por isso.

**Passed out on the overpass  
**_Passando pela ponte  
_**Sunday best and broken glass  
**_O melhor domingo e vidro quebrado  
_**Broken down form the bikes and bars  
**_Quebrado no chão perto das bicicletas e faixas  
_**S****uspended like spirts over speeding cars  
**_Suspendidos como espíritos sobre os carros rápidos_

Domingo a noite. Estávamos no viaduto que ligava a estrada rural de Portage com o centro da cidade. O que quase não tinha diferença. Portage era um lixo. Durante a noite quase nenhum carro passava pelo viaduto. Apenas alguns poucos passavam por debaixo dele. O melhor domingo. Quer dizer, o nosso ultimo domingo. Logo o verão daria lugar ao outono, o que significa que logo eu estaria me mudando para Rhode Island, Pierre para a Califórnia, Abby para New Jersey, Joey, Seb, Chuck e David para Nova Iorque, e Nina a caminho da Florida. Eu estava sentada na passagem de pedestres, observando os sete brincarem no viaduto.

- Ahhhh! –ouvi Nina gritar, e levantei-me depressa, para que pudesse olhá-la.  
- Ficou maluca? –ouvi Chuck perguntar, a olhando.  
- Sim, fiquei maluca! –ela disse em pé sobre a mureta de proteção do viaduto e com os braços abertos. O vento era forte e eu tinha a impressão de que ele a derrubaria dali.- Vocês sentem o cheiro? –ela perguntou.  
- Agora é definitivo, ela ficou louca minha gente! –Pierre disse rindo, jogando a garrafa de vodka vazia no chão, fazendo-a se espatifar em pedaços.  
- Eu sinto. –foi a vez de Abby falar.

Ficamos calados apenas observando as duas. Nina esticou a mão para Abby, ela a agarrou e subiu sobre a mureta de proteção também. Ambas abriram os braços. Seus cabelos pairavam no ar, seus olhos fechados e um largo sorriso no rosto. De fora, a cena era aterrorizante, elas poderiam estar prestes a se jogar dali.

Tudo que ouvíamos era o som dos carros passando sob nós. Como eu disse, a cena parecia aterrorizante, mas na verdade, era libertadora. Acho que pelo fato de justamente Abigail, a mais certinha do grupo, estar fazendo uma coisa tão ridiculamente estúpida, e ao mesmo tão incrível.

- Vocês sentem que cheiro? –David pediu interessado, encostando-se na mureta. Novamente o silêncio  
- A liberdade! –Abby respondeu sem abrir os olhos, ou fazer qualquer movimento.  
- A liberdade não tem cheiro! –Chuck disse, como sempre, metido a espertalhão.  
- Claro que tem. – respondi. – Você pode vê-la, você pode cheirá-la.  
- Impossível. –Pierre retrucou, apoiando-se sobre a mureta que dividia a passagem dos carros da passagem dos pedestres.  
- Totalmente possível. –Joey disse. – A minha liberdade tem o formato de uma mulher segurando uma tocha, e sinceramente, não cheira bem. –ela riu. – Mas é pra lá que eu vou. Nova Iorque que se cuide, Joanna François está a caminho!

Os garotos nos olharam. Talvez, pela primeira vez na vida, nos acharam quatro garotas bobalhonas, mas eu sinceramente não ligo. Concordo plenamente com Joey.

- Ok, vocês venceram. –Sebastien se rendeu. O silêncio mais uma vez. Não contávamos vitórias. Na verdade, o silêncio nem nos preocupava. Conhecíamos-nos há tanto tempo, que às vezes aquele breve momento quieto revelava mais do que as palavras poderiam.  
- Me sinto tão livre. –Abby disse.  
- Me sinto um espírito. Livre. Leve. Solta! –Nina gritou a ultima palavra.  
- Me sinto poderosa, como se tivesse controle sobre os carros que passam sob mim. –Abby riu. – Queria nunca parar de sentir isso!  
- Você não vai! –Nina segurou sua mão. As duas se olharam.

Não se davam muito bem, eram muito opostas. Mas todos temos de admitir que Nina sabe como passar esperança, confiança para os outros.

**Y****ou and me, we're kings over the parkway tonight  
**_Eu e você, reis, pelo estacionamento esta noite  
_**A****nd tonight will go on forever while we  
**_E esta noite vai continuar para sempre enquanto nós  
_**W****alk around this town like we own the streets  
**_Andarmos por essa cidade como se as estradas fossem nossas  
_**A****nd stay awake through summer like we own the heat  
**_E vamos ficar acordados pelo verão como se fossemos calor  
_**S****inging everbody wake up (wake up) it's time to get down  
**_Cantando, todo mundo acorde (acorde) está na hora de se abaixar  
_**A****nd when I pass the bottle back to Pete on the overpass tonight  
**_E quando eu devolver a garrafa para Pete na ponte está noite  
_**I bet we laugh  
**_Aposto que iremos rir_

- Hey, vamos embora? –Sebastien chamou nossa atenção.  
- Para onde? –Joey perguntou, sem olhá-lo. Encarava o horizonte de breu.  
- Sei lá. Eu sempre odiei tanto Portage que não me dei conta de que talvez eu sinta falta. Uma ultima volta pela cidade, que tal? –pediu nos encarando.  
- Não pretendo sentir falta desse lugar! –Nina retrucou.  
- Muito menos eu. –David fez cara feia.  
- Eu também não, mas... –Sebastien foi cortado por Pierre.  
- Talvez, um dia vamos olhar pra trás e ver que o lugar não era tão mau assim... –foi a vez de Chuck completar.  
- É verdade, Portage não é tão horrível assim, eu conheci vocês aqui! –ele disse sem nos encarar.  
- Own Chuckles, isso foi uma declaração? –perguntei rindo, e caminhando em sua direção.  
- Não Autumn, não foi uma declaração. –ele me olhou, muito pomposo.  
- Claro que foi! –Nina disse correndo na direção do garoto. – Montinho! –gritou, e nós sete voamos sobre Chuck, que rapidamente foi de encontro ao chão. Riamos muito

Era estranho ver Chuck se declarar daquela maneira. Digamos que ele era bastante reservado. Mas concordo com os meninos. Portage ganhara um ponto comigo nesta noite. Eu os havia conhecido ali, se não morasse em Wisconsin talvez nunca os tivesse conhecido. E eu não consigo ver a minha vida sem os sete. Entramos nos carros e começamos a dirigir. Em um carro, David estava sentado na janela do carona, fazendo barulho e gritando com Nina, que no outro carro também estava sentada na janela do carona. Ri com aquilo tudo.

Inclinei minha cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos. Todas as janelas do carro estavam abertas, o vento entrava violentamente no veículo, a música estava no ultimo volume. Se bem que Brand New _precisa_ ser tocado o mais alto possível. Senti-me rainha daquele lugar, me senti dona daquelas ruas. Senti que estava passando o meu legado adiante. Quando o domingo que vem chegasse novamente, nós já não estaríamos mais juntos. Havíamos passado o verão inteiro acordados, era até engraçado. Minha mãe chegou a me perguntar se eu pensava que, se nós dormíssemos, o calor iria acabar. Às vezes eu acho que seria exatamente isso que iria acontecer.

- Everybody wake up! It's time to get down... –todos, com exceção de mim, cantavam. Apenas ri.

Senti braços passarem pelo meu ombro, e abri os olhos. Sebastien me olhava.

- Estava dormindo? –ele perguntou.  
- Impossível, vou registrar cada momento inesquecível desse ultimo dia todos juntos. –falei sorrindo e apertando as bochechas dele. Ele odiava isso.  
- Hey, não se folga! –ele riu. Ficamos em silêncio, e ele encarou Abby ao volante. – Não acredito que amanhã teremos que nos despedir do nosso crânio.  
- E depois de amanhã da nossa maluquinha. –falei olhando através da janela, e observando Nina.  
- A vida não é fácil. –Sebastien deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.  
- Se fosse não teria graça. –concordei e deitei a minha cabeça sobre a sua.

Andamos mais um pouco, com todos ainda berrando as músicas que tocavam na radio. Acredito que havíamos acordado a cidade inteira, que talvez fossemos levar broncas no dia seguinte. Mas não estávamos nem ai.

O carro parou perto de uma ponte bastante antiga já. Ela ficava sobre o lago Columbia, que fazia a fronteira entre Portage e Pardeeville. Descemos dos carros e pude ver Pierre e Chuck trazendo algumas garrafas de cerveja canadense. Sabia que ficaríamos – no mínimo – bem leves. Você sabe, cerveja canadense é como vodka. Sentamos todos por ali, em silêncio. As palavras não eram necessárias, já sabíamos tudo. Só queríamos um tempo a sós. Abby estava deitada no colo de Nina, esta que tinha a cabeça no ombro de Pierre. David e Chuck dividiam o colo de Joey com suas cabeças, eu estava encostada em Seb. Olhávamos o horizonte. Eram quatro da manhã. Pierre passou a garrafa para Nina, e foi como se aquilo abrisse nossas cabeças, nos trazendo as lembranças daquela ponte. Todos rimos.

**I'm gonna stay 18 forever  
**_Eu vou ficar com 18 anos para sempre  
_**S****o we can stay like this forever  
**_Para que possamos ficar assim para sempre  
_**A****nd we'll never miss a party  
**_E nós nunca perderemos uma festa  
_**C****uz we keep them going constantly  
**_Porque nós estaremos nelas constantemente_

[FLASHBACK ON]  
Verão de 2OO6, Portage – Wisconsin.

- Hey, eu tive uma idéia. –David disse saindo do rio, e chamando a minha atenção e a de Nina, que estávamos fora do rio, e de todos que estavam dentro dele.  
- Você não pode montar um zoológico só com zebras Dave, nós já discutimos isso! –Chuck disse, saindo do rio.  
- Não, não idiota. –David emburrou. – e é claro que eu posso. Mas isso não vem ao caso. A minha idéia foi outra.  
- Então conta ela pra gente Davezinho! –Joey disse rindo e falando o nome do garoto com voz de criança. Ele odiava isso. Rimos.  
- E se quando chegarmos aos dezoito, ficar assim para sempre? –perguntou.  
- Pra que? –Pierre perguntou.  
- Pra que possamos ficar assim... Pra sempre. –ele disse.  
- Assim como? Em Portage? –Nina perguntou. – Mas nem em um milhão de anos!  
- Mas eu não quero que a gente deixe de se falar. –ele disse emburrando, e sentando sobre uma pedra na beirada do riu.

Fiquei com pena de David. Eu nunca havia pensado nisso. Passamos nossas vidas inteiras desejando que aquela cidade explodisse, esculpindo todo o sonho de um futuro longe dali, que havíamos esquecido que nos separaríamos.

- Não quero me separar de vocês. –falei abraçando meus joelhos e abaixando a minha cabeça.  
- Calma Autumn, isso não vai acontecer! –Pierre disse me abraçando.  
- Hey, se os pais de vocês não conseguiram os separar de mim, não vão ser alguns milhares de milhas que vão o fazer! –Nina disse encarando a todos. – Ninguém mandou me darem o número de seus celulares, agora terão que me aturar por muito tempo. –ela disse rindo, e levou todos nós em sua risada.  
- Nós nunca vamos nos separar! –Joey disse se juntando ao abraço meu e de Pierre.  
- Isso vai durar para sempre! –Chuck disse fazendo o mesmo, e sendo seguido por Sebastien.  
- Vamos lembrar dos dezoito para sempre.  
- E nunca vamos esquecer as festas que fomos. –Abby disse os imitando.  
- É, vamos continuar nelas para sempre, é só fechar os olhos e lembrar. –David disse, sentando ao meu lado e me abraçando também.

Meros segundos de silêncio.

- Montinho! –Nina gritou rindo, e pulou sobre nós. Era nessas horas que eu agradecia por conhecê-los.

[FLASHBACK OFF]

**A****nd we'll never have to listen  
**_E nós nunca precisaremos ouvir  
_**T****o anyone about anything  
**_De ninguém, sobre nada  
_**C****uz it's all been done and its all been said  
**_Porque tudo já foi feito, e tudo já foi dito  
_**W****e're the coolest kids and we take what we can get  
**_Nós somos os jovens mais legais e pegamos o que pudermos_

A sensação de bem estar, de abandonar aquela cidade era bruscamente interrompida pela sensação de vazio dentro de nós. Nunca nos separamos, e era como se eu estivesse indo para Providence sem sete partes de mim. Mas, se tem algo que eu aprendi com eles, foi que devemos pegar tudo que pudermos, que devemos aproveitar cada chance em nossas vidas, que todas as oportunidades que temos, devem ser agarradas e aproveitadas ao extremo.

Agora eu percebo que estávamos felizes de sair daquela cidade, não por que a cidade em si nos fazia mal, mas as pessoas que moravam nela. Uma comunidade fofoqueira, que não se dava bem com gente de fora, e muito antiquada. Uma cidade que criticava Joanna por tocar em uma banda de meninos, que julgava Nina como "meretriz" – nas palavras deles mesmos – por ter mais afinidade com meninos e por ter uma personalidade forte, que apontava David como "pecador", "bichinha" como os meninos de nossa escola o chamavam, pelas roupas que ele usava. Que julgavam Pierre, um garoto de futuro brilhante, por andar conosco. Em fim, eles sempre tinham algo para criticar. Algo de mal para falar, algo para nos deixar pra baixo.

- Eu concordo que Portage não é tão ruim assim. –David disse, quebrando o silêncio. O sol começava a nascer.  
- Nunca achei Portage horrível. –Pierre disse.  
- É, eu sempre achei as pessoas daqui horríveis. –Chuck completou, dando de ombros e tirando a garrafa de cerveja de minhas mãos.  
- Pensei que você gostasse delas. – Joey falou, o olhando.  
- Por que pensaria isso? –ele perguntou assustado.  
- Sei lá, você nunca se manifestou sobre isso. –ela deu de ombros.  
- Ninguém nunca chegou a essa conclusão. –falei, os olhando. – Foi a primeira vez que admitimos que não é a cidade que tem problemas.  
- Querem saber? Eu vou sentir falta disso. –Nina disse, tomando um gole de cerveja. – Vou sentir falta de me sentir superior a todos os moradores ignorantes dessa cidade, que gostam de julgar e apontar. Eu gosto de me sentir melhor do que eles.

Rimos novamente. É, essa era uma boa sensação, se sentir melhor que alguém, ser superior a alguém. Melhor, ser superior a hipocrisia de muitos. Talvez você possa achar que somos convencidos de mais, talvez você ache que nos fechamos em um mundo só nosso, e... Bem, é realmente o que acontece. Nós somos as pessoas mais legais que Portage já vira, éramos jovens e estávamos levando daquele lugar nossas experiências, levaríamos tudo que pudéssemos.

Espero que outros como nós, venham a existir nesse lugar. Seria uma honra conhecê-los.

**T****he hell out of this town  
**_Bem longe dessa cidade  
_**Find some conversation  
**_Achar um pouco de conversa  
_**T****he low fuel lights been on for days  
**_As luzes do combustível baixo estão acesas há dias  
_**D****oesn't mean anyhting  
**_Isso não significa nada  
_**I've got another 500 another 500 miles before we  
**_Eu vou conseguir mais 500 e 500 milhas  
_**S****hut this engine down  
**_Antes que esse motor não agüente  
_**W****e shut it down  
**_Nós vamos acabar com ele_

Nosso hobbie preferido era andar de carro. Não sei por que, mas a velocidade, a música, os risos e as fofocas eram mais divertidos. Era uma estranha maneira que encontramos de sentir liberdade. De sentir que ninguém conseguiria nos tocar.

Estávamos novamente dentro do carro. Dirigíamos até Pardeeville, lá tinha uma filial da _Wendy's_. Eu ainda não sei o que tiveram na cabeça para colocar uma _Wendy's_ naquela cidade, mas era ótimo, porque eu adoro aquele lugar.

- Calma, Autumn! –Sebastien pedia para mim, enquanto ria da minha cara.  
- Não, não posso ter calma. Se não me decidir agora, vou demorar demais na hora. –falei, ainda tentando escolher entre _Wendy's kid's meal_ e _Wendy's old fashioned combos_. Eram ambos deliciosos.  
- As luzes estão amarelas. –pude ouvir David dizer a Joey, enquanto me concentrava.  
- Estão assim há dias. Mas não me importo. É com ele que vamos para Nova Iorque, e ele vai agüentar. Antes mesmo de fundir o motor. –ela riu.

Ri junto. Era o otimismo de Joey que me fazia amá-la tanto. Cada um deles tinha uma personalidade marcante, cada um deles tinha um detalhe pequenino, que me fazia amá-los. Cada um deles conseguiu me cativar durante esses anos, e conseguiu se tornar mais do que importante pra mim.

Já estávamos em Pardeeville há uns dez minutos, e não demorou muito mais de cinco para que eu visse os letreiros da Wendy's. Sim, pode rir, mas eu sou viciada. Espero que Providence tenha pelo menos um. Paramos no Drive thru, e os únicos que ainda não haviam feito o pedido éramos eu e David.

- Autumn, você vai querer...? –Joey me perguntou.  
- Ah, eu quero o número seis... –falei, mas logo me arrependi. – Não, não. Eu quero o número um... Não, o seis. Não, o um! –tapei minha boca  
- Autumn, se decide. –Sebastien me deu um pedala e o olhei feio.  
- Ok, pede um número um para ela e um seis pra mim. –David disse, em seguida virando-se para os bancos de trás, enquanto Joey fazia os pedidos. – Eu divido com você, _darling._ –e piscou, me fazendo rir.  
- Você é o melhor Dave! –falei beijando sua bochecha, e voltamos aos nossos lugares, assim que o carro voltou a andar.  
- O melhor? Fiquei com ciúme. –Seb disse, nos fazendo rir.

O encarei seria e cruzei os braços sobre o peito.

- Você não se ofereceu para dividir o seu _wendy's_ comigo. –fiz língua, e rimos os quatro.

Paramos em um pracinha qualquer de Pardeeville para comermos nossos lanches, entre algumas risadas, palavrões e promessas. É, já faz alguns dias que estamos fazendo muitas promessas, espero que cumpramos a todas.

- David, se você entrar ai você não entra no meu carro! –Joey falou firme.  
- E nem você Nina! –Pierre também disse, tentando ser firme. O que ele não conseguia. Pelo menos não com Nina.  
- Se eu fizer o que? Isso? –ela disse pulando dentro do chafariz, sendo seguida de David.

Os dois riram, enquanto eu, Sebastien, Chuck e Abby, prendemos o riso. As expressões raivosas de Joey e Pierre eram muito engraçadas.

- Ah Pie, vai ficar de cara feia? –Nina perguntou, subindo na mureta do chafariz. – Vem, vem comigo. –ela pegou na mão de Pierre, e sua expressão logo se transformou.  
- Ai Pierre, vai dizer, você é muito mole! –Joey gritou, quando viu Pierre pular lá dentro também.

Não agüentamos, rimos muito dos xingões de Joey para Pierre.

- Ah Joey, fica calma garota. –Sebastien parou ao seu lado, e rapidamente pôs seus braços em volta do corpo da garota, a levantando e correndo até o chafariz, pulando lá com ela.

Foi a porta aberta que estávamos esperando. Pulamos todos lá dentro. A água não passava de nossas canelas, mas mesmo assim, era engraçado ficar perto de alguns anjinhos nus que esguichavam água pela boca. Não se vê isso todo dia, certo?

Voltamos para casa molhando os carros de Joey e Pierre, mas a essa altura eles já não davam bola. Secamos devido ao vento que entrava pela janela, e talvez pela música que tocava. Estávamos cheirando a cloro, com os cabelos duros por causa do vento, e morrendo de frio, mas mesmo assim, era o melhor domingo. Era o melhor dia da minha vida.

O sol já havia nascido. Passava das seis da manhã. Um a um fomos deixados em casa.

Fiquei em pé, na varanda de casa observando o carro de Joey e o de Pierre irem embora.

- Até daqui a algumas horas. –ouvi Abby falar, da porta de sua casa, logo ao lado da minha.  
- Inevitável, certo?  
- Assim como crescer. –ela sorriu e desapareceu porta adentro.

Sabia Abigail, vou sentir sua falta. Tudo é tão inevitável. Quando descobri que a cada mês menstruaria, achei aquilo um horror, e não quis mais crescer. Quando dei meu primeiro beijo, achei mágico, e quis crescer logo, beijar muito mais. Tudo precisa ser assim tão contrario? Já desisti da Terra do Nunca há algum tempo, mas às vezes, bem às vezes, eu queria conhecer Peter Pan e sua casa. Quer dizer, se nós não tivéssemos de crescer, jamais nos separaríamos, mas se não nos separarmos, nunca sairemos de Portage. Uma bela contradição.

**Y****ou're just jealous cause I'm young and in love.  
**_Só ciúmes porque somos jovens e apaixonados  
_**Y****our stomach's filled up but you're starved for conversation.  
**_Seu estômago está cheio, mas você vem faminta por uma conversa  
_**Y****ou're spending all your nights growing old in your bed.  
**_Você está gastando todas as suas noites ficando velha em sua cama  
_**A****nd you're tearing up your photos cause you want to forget...  
**_E você chora as suas fotos porque você quer esquecer  
_**It's over.  
**_O que acabou_

Fiquei sentada na varanda de casa por um tempo ainda. Olhei o visor do celular, e ele marcava sete horas. Fechei os olhos e encostei a cabeça na parede atrás de mim. Minha mãe era uma pessoa maravilhosa, ela era da capital mesmo, mudou para Portage por causa do emprego do meu pai, que morreu faz seis anos. Ela não reclamaria pela hora que eu chegaria, ela não diria nada. Ela me entende, já quem nunca o faz é minha tia Martha. Mulher desagradável essa, é uma das muitas "senhoras" que ficam pelas varandas comentando sobre a vida alheia, especialmente a minha e dos meus amigos.

Ela sempre tinha algo para falar pra mim, como se quisesse me dar uma lição de moral. Mas como, justo ela, pode falar de moral? Ela que nem venha falar nada hoje, não estou amistosa, e é bem capaz de ela ouvir o que não quer.

Apoiei as mãos no chão e me impulsionei, levantando-me. Tirei meus tênis logo na entrada, a casa é velha, e range a qualquer passo, o tênis iria piorar os passos. Passei a mão sob o carpete e peguei a chave extra, colocando-a na fechadura e logo em seguida girando-a. Pela primeira vez na vida, a porta não fez barulho ao abrir.

Entrei em casa e coloquei meu tênis ao lado da porta, e antes mesmo que me levanta-se do chão, ouvi aquela voz estrondosa e desagradável se pronunciar.

- Onde você estava até agora?

Nem me dei ao trabalho de virar

- Fazendo coisas erradas, mas não se preocupe, aposto que amanhã as suas amigas fofoqueiras já terão lhe contado. –respondi caminhando até a cozinha. Desde quando eu devia satisfações do que eu fazia ou deixava de fazer para ela?  
- Sua mãe está morrendo de preocupação, você saiu cedo e volta só agora. Isso não é horário de uma garota de família chegar em casa, os vizinhos vão comentar! –falou me seguindo, não havia chance de que ela me deixa-se em paz.  
- Que comentem, não estou nem ai para o que falam de mim. Eu sei muito bem quem sou, e minha mãe sabe muito bem a filha que tem. Não devo satisfação a eles. –tirei a garrafa de água da geladeira e enchi um copo, a colocando de volta no lugar.

Minha tia se aproximou de mim.

- E ainda volta cheirando a cigarros e bebida. Você pensa que pode fazer o que quer?  
- Eu não penso, eu posso. Enquanto você chora a vida que não teve e tenta atrasar a minha por pura amargura, eu corro atrás dos meus sonhos. Você não pode me controlar, não mais. –falei seria, pegando o meu copo de água e me dirigindo as escadas.  
- Eu ainda não terminei! –pude ouvi-la falar.  
- Mas eu sim. –falei sem me virar, já no topo da escada.

Ainda pude a ouvir resmungar e seus passos me seguirem. Rapidamente entrei no quarto de minha mãe. Ela ainda estava deitada. Coloquei o copo ao lado da cama e tirei meu casado, subindo sobre a cama, a acordando.

- Hey, já em casa? –ela perguntou, coçando os olhos e observando o radio relógio.  
- É, Abby viaja em algumas horas, não queríamos levar o dia todo. –falei tentando disfarçar o tom triste.  
- Não fica assim. –ela disse se sentando na cama, e falando para que deitasse a cabeça em seu colo. O fiz.  
- Não tem como não ficar. Eu sei que a gente vai se ver de novo, eu sei que é só mais uma experiência. Mas é assustador enfrentar tudo isso sem eles do meu lado, eles sempre estiveram do meu lado. –falei.  
- E sempre estarão, meu anjo. Eles são seus amigos, não é fácil encontrar bons amigos, e você tem sete. Não é de uma hora pra outra que eles vão te abandonar.  
- É, eu acho que não. Mas às vezes eu tenho medo de acabar como tia Martha, sem ninguém, chorando lembranças passadas. Tão desesperada por conversas que solta mentiras a torto e a direito.  
- Seus amigos não são como os de Martha, que simplesmente a abandonaram quando tudo mudou. Você é melhor, eles são melhores, é diferente. –ela disse me olhando. – Não criei você para desistir no primeiro obstáculo, muito menos pra cair e não levantar mais. Você tem seus amigos que vão te ajudar a pular os obstáculos e a levantar quando cair.

**Y****ou're just jealous cuz we're young and in love  
**_Só ciúmes porque somos jovens e apaixonados  
_**Y****ou're just jealous cuz we're young and in love  
**_Só ciúmes porque somos jovens e apaixonados_

Quase não consegui dormir, mesmo estando acordada há mais de 27 horas. Fiquei sentada em uma poltrona perto da janela. De lá eu podia ver as crianças acordarem cedo e brincarem na rua, pude ver minha tia e algumas de suas "amigas" se juntarem na varanda de uma, provavelmente prontas para escolherem seus próximos alvos, já que eu e meus amigos estávamos de saída, graça a Deus!

Senti pena das crianças que brincavam ali, logo seriam vitimas das fofocas. Mas tudo bem, sabíamos que era apenas inveja. Inveja das brincadeiras de Pierre com todos nós, da ajuda que Abby nos dava, das festas que Joey nos levava, das aulas barulhentas de guitarra e bateria que Seb e Chuck nos deram, dos conselhos que eu, incrivelmente, conseguia dar, das idiotices que David fazia para nos alegrar, e das lindas palavras que Nina nos ensinará (leia-se, palavrões). Em fim, tinham inveja da amizade que conseguimos construir, da amizade que levaríamos dali. Da amizade que nos impediu de cair e não levantar mais, quando as fofocas passaram para difamação.

Notei um carro preto parar próximo a casa de Abby, e de lá vi Pierre, Nina e Chuck saírem. Logo atrás um carro prateado parou, e dele saíram Joey, David e Seb. Olhei rapidamente no relógio e pude ver que já passavam das cinco da tarde. Abby teria que Viajar até Winscosin, a cidade com aeroporto mais próxima, e é claro que não iríamos com ela. Não tinha como viajarmos durante os sete dias, para no despedirmos de cada um no aeroporto.

Troquei a calça do pijama e calcei um tênis qualquer, havia perdido muito tempo na janela. Desci as escadas e sai de casa bem rápido, batendo a porta atrás de mim. Foi bater os olhos neles que senti vontade de chorar, e pelo visto Nina e David já haviam o feito muito. Sebastien se aproximou de mim, e perguntei:

- Pronto?  
- Mamãe diz que eu nasci pronto. –ele riu. – E Você?  
- Não. –disse com sinceridade. – Talvez eu nunca esteja. Mas é minha obrigação como amiga, certo?

Sebastien concordou comigo e descemos os poucos degraus que separavam a porta da frente do chão, assim que me aproximei da casa de Abby, pude ver que ela já saia com algumas malas na mão, e seu ursinho debaixo do braço. Sempre rimos dela por causa daquilo.

- Você já e uma universitária, vai levar essa coisa? –Pierre perguntou, se aproximando dela.  
- Quanta infantilidade! –Nina riu, batendo na própria testa.

Sorri.

- Infantilidade sua, Nina. –Joey a defendeu, como sempre. – Ela está levando porque ela ganhou da gente, né Abby?  
- Claro, preciso de um cheirinho de vocês. –ela disse rindo, abraçando os três que estavam por perto.  
- Por que eu sempre sou excluído? –David resmungou, o que nos fez rir.  
- Somos dois Dave, dessa vez somos dois. –Chuck bufou.  
- Oh meu Deus, como são manhosos! –Abby disse colocando as malas no chão e correndo para abraçar os dois.  
- E vocês? Não querem abraço? –Abby perguntou, olhando para mim e para Seb.  
- Preparada? –ele me perguntou, em um sussurro.  
- Pro futuro. –respondi o olhando, e corremos para abraçar Abby.

Esse é só o começo de muitas aventuras que estão por vir, e muita coisa que o destino nos reserva. Não é o fim, é só o começo!

**T H E _ E N D**

**- x -**

N/A: Ah, essa fiction é muito importante para mim. Adorei escrevê-la, especialmente porque era quando eu estava entrando no terceirão e sentia que tudo ia acabar tão logo. Espero que se alguém ler e gostar deixe um comentario, adoro eles.

Obrigada,  
Beijos  
_Bibs._


End file.
